Sekirei:Love is Life
by Raven-The-Dark-Lord
Summary: This is a Minato x awesome harem. I do not own the Sekirei series the manga/anime. This is rated M for lemons and language. If you guys have any ideas please tell me. Please review! On hold I'm making so changes to it.
1. Plot

This is a Sekirei FanFiction. There will _Not_ be a Sekirei plan. So everyone is going to live freely with their Sekirei. Minato is going to be the main Ashikabi there is going to be Seo but not so much. Minato's Sekirei are going to be Tsukiumi, Kusano, Kazehana, Musubi, Yume, Kagari, Uzume and last and "finaly" maybe but the last one is going to be Miya. So what do think. Please comment and Thank you


	2. Chapter 1 Running Water Love

I'm Minato Sahashi. You see I don't have the best luck in the world. I failed to get into college twice. I really don't have anything I want to do. I'm just lucky that I have managed to stay in Tokyo this long. I have never gotten a girlfriend or a girl to look at me. I really don't have friends. I got kicked out of my out apartment a week ago cause I got fired from my job and I couldn't pay rent. So I'm looking for somewhere to live.

'oh god how am I going to live like this.' I thought to myself.

I walk past this huge looking house thing. Then I saw a sign that said Izumo Inn looking for new tenants. My eyes widen with joy. I jumped around like a school girl you just saw her favorite band member. So I headed to what looks like the front door and knocked on it.

'Please let this be my lucky day.' I thought to myself

Then I heard "Please wait a moment I will be right there in a second."

Then a young woman with a hime style of hair. Her hair was lavender purple with dark reddish eyes. She was so beautiful. "Hello how might I help.

"Hello my name is Minato Sahashi and I saw your sign and I was wondering if I can live here?"

"Yes you can and my name is Miya Asama and I'm the landlady."

"Thank you so much landlady-san."

"You can call me Miya if you would like."

I nodded and I smiled at her and said "Okay Miya san."

"I will show you to your room." She leaned me into the Inn

We entered the Inn. And we headed up stairs. Then I saw a room that said 202. Miya gave me a smile and opened the door. "This is your room you will be staying in." She was about to leave when I grabbed her wrist .

"Umm Miya san I don't have a lot of money and I was wondering if you let me do some stuff to stay here. Then when I get a job I will pay for the rent."

"Okay."

"Why are you letting me stay here?"

"Well you see my late husband always said never turn people away in need."

"Thank you so much Miya san."

With that I headed to my old apartment to get my stuff. I went down stairs and headed down the street. I walked past a huge group of people. Looking at them I felt like a outcast. Then I saw my old apartment it was a piece of shit. To tell you the truth I hated it when I first moved in. I unlocked the door with the key. I was glad that I didn't have much to move. Some clothes and some family pictures of my mom and sister and grandparents. I picked up the 4 boxes and headed out the door. I put the old key into the landlords mailbox. Then I headed back to Izumo Inn first time in my life I was happy.

"MOVE YOU DAM MONKEY!" I looked up and I saw white panties.

The 4 boxes scattered across the street. They were opened and my stuff was everywhere. There was something heavy was on me. I opened my eyes I saw a girl with golden blonde hair and blue as the 7 seas eyes. She was so beautiful. She got up and brushed her self off then she saw me and glared. She picked my up by my shirt collar.

"When I tell you to move I mean move you dam monkey." She gave me a death glare telling me to go to hell.

"I'm sorry miss it's just I was surprised. That's all. Umm miss have anyone ever told you are really pretty."

She blushed she put her had over heart and her face was flushed red. "I forgive you I will be on my way now."

"Wait!" I grabbed her by the back of her black dress like a small child does trying to get someone to notice him.

"Whats your name?" I asked

"My name is Tsukiumi Sekirei #9."

'What the heck is a Sekirei?' I thought to my self. "My name is Minato Sahashi."

Then I heard a loud _BOOM _Tsukiumi put herself in front of me and then I saw these twins that were wearing S&amp;M type of clothes. Tsukiumi glared a the girls. The girls pointed their fingers at Tsukiumi and then I saw a spark of lighting. I moved to the right and pushed me and Tsukiumi out of the way. But I got a cut on my back from the lighting hit the skin on my back. It wasn't deep but it hurt and it was bleeding. Then we got up and Tsukiumi took a fighting stance and water formed around her. The girls pointed their again at Tsukiumi I knew one thing with the water around her she would get hurt badly and she might die. Before the lighting shot from their fingers. I jumped out in front of them getting struck by the lighting. The pain was nothing else that I felt before my eyes closed in pain. I fell back and something caught me before I fell. I looked up there was Tsukiumi crying. "My Ashikabi now and forever." She kissed my lips. She kissed me with passion and I kissed her back. Then I saw water formed behind her it took a form of wings like a angels there was a bright light behind her to. Then she stood up and glared at them. "This water represents my pledge, purify the evil residing in my Ashikabi!." With that water hit them and they took off like team rocket at the end of the show. The I felt my eyes grew heavy. Tsukiumi smiled at me and I smiled back at her. Then I couldn't take the pain anymore. My eyes closed shut and the last thing I saw was Tsukiumi calling my name. Then every thing went black.


	3. Chapter 2 Housemates and a little girl

I slowly open my eyes. I found myself in a hospital my head was spinning. When it stop I sat up and I saw Tsukiumi by my feet. She had dried tears on her cheeks. I leaned over to her and stroked her hair. When I put my hand on her head she gave a little smile in a her sleep. Minutes went by then her eyes started to open. She looked at me and I smiled at her. But she started to cry. She grabbed my shirt and put her head on my chest.

"I thought you were going to die Minato."

She cried on me and hugged me. She was clearly stronger than me and it was hurting like hell. But then she released me. She looked at me and I gave her a smile then she started to cry again. She grabbed my head and put it between her breast. At that point I couldn't breath and thank god there was a knock at the door. But to surprise there was my MOM?

"Mom why are you here?" Tsukiumi looked at me surprised "She is your mother?!"

"Calm down Minato. I never thought you were going to wing Tsukiumi of all people." She said with a sigh.

"Minato has Tsukiumi said anything to you about Sekireis?" I shake my head no. "Well Minato you see I work for M.B.I ,I'm the head researcher for the Sekirei I help them. Well Sekirei are not from our planet. Me and that moron found a space ship on the Kamikura Island. Inside of the shop there were 108 different live forms. The first one we saw was the oldest and fully grown. She is Sekirei #1. The others we modified. When the Sekirei got to learn about us we let them go free and find their Ashikabi also known as their true loves. Well Minato that's all I can tell you this moment. And that idiot Minaka wanted the Sekirei to fight but we stopped him and now he is in jail and I'm running it. I will see you later Minato."

She walked out the door leaving me and Tsukiumi. Luckily the 4 boxes where in the hospital room with me. The hospital gave us a bag so Tsukiumi could carry it and also help me. To tell you the truth I didn't like being helped by a girl making her do everything. Its not in my nature. I wanted to protect her not the other way around. But I was glad she cares about me. I lean against her so I can walk. Then we made it to Izumo Inn. I entered Izumo. And we were met by Miya.

"I was worried but I'm glad you are safe."

"Oh and who is this?"

"Her name is Tsukiumi she is." "I'm his wife." When she said that I'm like when the fuck did that happen.

Miya smiled at us but then we saw this demon looking thing right behind her. Me and Tsukiumi were terrified to move. Then there was a knock at the door. The demon disappeared for behind then me and Tsukiumi felt the demon come back. Then we looked who was at the door there was this man he had black hair and he looked like he was in his early 20s. And behind him was the two S&amp;M girls.

The guy looked at us and said "Hi my name is Seo."

"Hi I'm Minato and his is Tsukiumi."

The girls looked at us and said "My name is Hibiki." "And I'm Hikari."

Miya gave them food and they left. After they left we headed up stairs to our room. We unpacked all my stuff. Then we went down for dinner. Miya had made Udon. It was so good :). After dinner me and Tsukiumi headed upstairs. When we got upstairs I grabbed the futon but there was only one.

"Umm Tsukiumi there is only one futon."

"Minato we are husband and wife and we shall sleep together."

"Tsukiumi this is just."

"Minato... do ever wish to make love to me?"

"Tsukiumi..I."

She interrupted me with a kiss. The kiss was forceful but passionate. She stared into my eyes while she kissed me. I kissed her back with equal passion. Then I felt her tongue at my bottom lip. I let her tongue into my mouth. Her warm wet tongue rubbed against mine. I moan into the kiss. For some reason my pride as a man kicked in I shouldn't be moaning like a little girl. She should be moaning not me. My arms warped around her. I hugged her tight as we kissed. We parted lips. I licked her neck she let out a moan. She started to kiss my cheek and neck. "Minato." She moaned my name. "Tsukiumi the futon." She glared at me she laid out the futon. We laid down on it kissing each other. I was on top of Tsukiumi she put her hands in my shirt feeling my chest. I took off my shirt. She began to feel my chest. I didn't really have muscles but she felt my chest anyway. I leaned down and licked her neck softly nibbling on her earlobe. I could feel her powerful body beneath me. Her body was starting to get hot as her body pressed against mine.

Then we heard a loud bang. The place shook. We looked where the door was. There was Miya standing there with a demon mask behind her. We were terrified. I got off her and laid down and so did Tsukiumi. Miya the closed the door and we went to bed.

I looked around wondering where I was. I was in the deep forest area. Then I heard "Big brother help me." I ran toward the voice fast as I could. Then I saw this clearing with one big over grown tree in the middle. I looked up and I saw a girl who looked 6 or 7 in the big tree on the first limb. She had gold blonde hear and green eyes like most trees that were by us. She looked at me with tears forming in her eyes. I held out my arms. Ready the catcher her. She jumped and I caught her and set her down on the green grass. She reminded of Tsukiumi a little bit. She looked at me and gave me the biggest grin I have ever seen. But then everything went white and I woke up.


	4. Chapter 3 meeting Kuu

I woke up to Tsukiumi clinging to my arm. I just smiled when she started holding tighter. 'Tsukiumi is so cute when she is sleeping.' Thought while petting lush golden blonde hair. I did that for a couple minutes then she slowly opened her eyes. She just looked at me then she used her strength to pull me down into her embrace. I didn't fight it the bond we had between us could never be broken. Tsukiumi slowly let me go I could tell she didn't want to let me go but she did. "Tsukiumi do you think I will wing other Sekirei." I saw Tsukiumi snap. Tsukiumi looked at me and grabbed "MINATO AM I NOT GOOD FOR YOU OR SOMETHING." "Tsukiumi that's not what I meant. Really I mean like other Sekireis you know they might kiss me you know." "Minato..." I could see Tsukiumi trusted me. "Hey Minato I have to ask you something." "Yeah What is it Tsukiumi." "Well Minato d..do..y..you want to have a baby with me." When I heard that I started blushing. "Well it's why to sudden." "Minato I want to have kids with you and only you." Tsukiumi started leaning over and she closed her eyes we were about to kiss when Miya came in and said "Don't have sex before you are married." As she hits me on the head with a wooden sword. Then I saw Tsukiumi try to dodge but Miya whacked her on the head anyway.

After that me and Tsukiumi went down for breakfast. Then it was time for me to go to my part time job. When I was on my break I grabbed the launch that Miya packed me. "Thank you so much." I said holding up my chop sticks. I started eating it. When I felt someone breathing over my neck. There was a trash looking old man. "Who are you." I asked. "Oh hey my name is Seo nice to meet you can I have some of your launch." I nodded my head yes then a bolt of lightning hit Seo. (oops did I do that hell yeah I did) I looked and there was the twins that attacked me and Tsukiumi. "Hey you are that guy that winged that blonde haired bitch." A burst of water hit all three of them at once. I looked up there was Tsukiumi.(Really fucking hate Seo if you like him thats you not me) "Big brother help me." I heard the voice coming from the forest.

I ran towards the forest fallowing the voice then a got to a lush thick forest. I started to look around then I heard the voice again but this time it was right above me. I looked up there she was the one from my dream. I opened my arms like in the dream she jumped and I caught her. She started crying "B..ig brother I was so scared." "It's okay. So what's your name"I asked. "My names Ku..Kusano." "Well Kusano let's go home." So I took Kusano out of the forest and Tsukiumi was a little mad glaring at me the whole way home.

When I open the door Miya was a all ready there with a demon behind her and a wooden sword. "Miya it's not what you think." Then Kusano groaned and said "Big brother Kuu is hungry." We all laughed at that one. So Miya got dinner ready and we all ate a good meal. After diner Kuu started fallowing Tsukiumi around. It seemed like Kuu bonded with Tsukiumi. They looked a lot like mother and daughter. When it was time for Kuu to go to bed she put up a big fight.

Me and Tsukiumi were on the roof looking at the moon. Tsukiumi was holding my arm. She also had head or my shoulder. "Tsukiumi I think its time to go to bed." So me and Tsukiumi got off the roof and headed for bed.


	5. Chapter 4 Finding a kitten

When I woke up I found myself between Tsukiumi and Kuu. Tsukiumi was on my right and Kuu on the left. I didn't want to wake them. So I stayed there for a while in tell Tsukiumi started to wake up. "Minato what time is it." Tsukiumi asked. "It's 11:30 I think we should get up." Tsukiumi leaned down and picked up Kuu. A day after we saved Kuu, Tsukiumi looked a lot like Kuu's mother at times. I founded it quiet funny. Tsukiumi would blush when I called her a mom. But I could tell she was happy. When they are happy I am happy. So Kuu was now wake running around the inn. You could tell inside Sekirei were normal people much like humans. It was quiet funny seeing Tsukiumi playing games with Kuu. I was watching them play in the garden. Tsukiumi was using he powers to water them. Uzume came down stairs and sat by me. "Hey Minato" "Yeah what is Uzume?" "Why are you caring to your Sekirei?" "Well I don't know that is how I am...wait how do you know about Sekireis." "That is because I'm number 10 Uzume I'm also a Sekirei." When Tsukiumi and Kuu heard Sekirei they both jumped on me and hugged me. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt him...well I'm reacting to him."Uzume was blushing like crazy. Tsukiumi looked at Uzume with a glare while Miya's masked made appearance like telling me don't you dare think about it. At this I slipped out of Tsukiumi's grip. I ran for my life. I just wanted to be alone for a while.

I walked down the street and I see this weird looking girl with a Chinese mini dress holding a sake bottle. She looked at me then winked. A gust of wind hit me I looked where the girl was she was gone. So I walked off like I didn't see anything. I kept walking in tell It got dark. I decided to go back to the inn. I heard a cat meow so I went over there and I found a little kitten. "Poor thing you want to go home with me little guy." I picked up the little gray kitten and headed back to the inn. When I got there everybody was asleep but not Uzume. "Hey Uzume" Uzume looked at me and brought me into you embrace. "Minato I was so worried about you." She looked at me and started to cry. Then I remember the kitten was still holding onto me with her claws. Uzume and I started to laugh. I let Uzume hold the kitten "Minato what are you going to name her?" "How about Chiho." She nodded her head and then faced me and said "I think I have fallen in love with you." "Wh..what are you doing." For I could finish she pulled my in for a kiss. I saw white wings appear on her back. "Now and forever." When she said that I just smiled at her. Then Kuu wondered out to living room where me and Uzume were and she said "Can I be your Sekirei to." I was shocked I couldn't touch Kuu it would be just wrong. Kuu got impatient and jumped on me and kissed me. Green wings of light appeared on her back. I then felt goosebumps on my back and I heard "Minato." When I turned around there was Miya with her wooden sword she hit me on the head hard. She made me got sit in the corner. 'This is stupid I'm a grown man and I'm in the corner this is so dumb.' I tried to stand up I got whacked on the head again so I stayed in the corner all night and everyone else was in bed. My eyes began feeling heavy and I fell asleep.

_Next Morning_

I felt something warm. I start opening my eyes and to my surprise I see someone I don't know. "Good morning sleepy head." I got up from her lap and stand up. "I'm so sorry miss I'm truly sorry." She just began laughing at how I was acting. "It's okay I don't mind at all besides I know hoe mean Miya can be." I looked at her then I said "How do you know Miya?" She looked around and then she said "I'm Sekirei number 3 Kazehana and Miya's husband used to work at MBI." I Just nodded my head. Then a burst of water hit me. "Minato what the hell do you think you are doing with her." I looked at Kazehana "No it's not what you think Tsukiumi." "Water Celebration." She hit me again with water.

_Breakfast_

When we had breakfast Tsukiumi sat next to me eating quietly. Leaning against me like saying don't touch he is mine. The whole morning was really boring. In tell the girls and Kazehana decided to play some board games. Me and Miya watched them have fun. Miya was giggling cause Kuu was beating all of them at every game they played. I looked a started to think almost feels as if we are one big family. I smiled at all of them.

How was that it is longer. And Uzume and Kuu got winged please review and if you tell me some things I can change or improve. Thank you very much


	6. Update :(

I am sorry guys. I haven't been updating in a while. With school and all that but my summer break is coming up so I will try to update during my break. If you have any Ideas please comment or P message me thank you


	7. Chapter 5 The Pervert With glasses

Chapter 5 The Pervert With glasses

Waking up in the morning is very challenging for me. I have three Sekireis and they all want to be close to me. If I don't get out of bed fast enough Miya comes in the room and hits me in the head. So I usually get up but not this day. I have four Sekireis laying on me. Kazehana got dunk and fell asleep in my room. I escaped before Miya came in to the room. I made my way downstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got in the shower I washed my hair and face then a hand touched my back. "Hey there." When I looked behind me there was a girl with orange hair and glasses and she was wearing nothing but a towel. "Who the fuck are you!" I screamed she covered my mouth with her hand she then put her finger on her lips and said "Shut up do you want to get hit by Miya or do you want to have some fun." With that she lead forward 'Someone save me I am going to get raped' I thought but the I was saved by Kazehana. "Oh hi Matsu." "Hey Kazehana." But they teamed up. They both glared evilly at me. 'Oh sit I really am going to get raped.' Then it came to me. "MIYA HELP ME!" I screamed. With that she came bursting in. Miya glared at both of them. "Miya it isn't our faults." The both said in unison. 'What a bunch of bull shit.' I thought to myself. Miya then came forward but slipped on a bar of soap and the worst thing happened she fell on top of me and our lips touched. A bright light filled the room. The whole bathroom floor shook with the powerful energy Miya was putting out. Miya looked at me and blushed then glared at Kazehana and Matsu. "You two are so dead." When she said that the demon appeared behind her. "Miya please don't hurt them." I said going between them. Miya looked at me and then at them. "I do not wish to harm my Ashikabi." Then she turned around and walked away. "Oh shit #1 got winged I thought she could never be winged." When Kazehana said that I looked at her. "What do you mean?" "You see Miya isn't like all the other Sekireis she is more powerful and more deadly and she holds a mean grudge. And only her true Ashikabi can wing her." "So that means." "You and Miya are fated to be together." They both shouted at me. Then I remembered that I was naked. I looked down I didn't see my towel. Kazehana and Matsu both looked at my naked body and they blushed. I covered myself with my towel that was on the ground. "Well Minato my data underestimated you ku ku ku." "This is so messed up." I say running out the bathroom.

Outside of the bathroom there was Miya in a daze. 'She really is out of it.' I thought to myself. I went to my room and got dress and Miya was still standing there . I went up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Miya are you okay?" Miya turned around with tears in her eyes. She held on to me by my shirt. "Why did this happen to me I didn't want to get winged like that." She said as she cried. I didn't know what to do so I put my arms around her holding her.

X Meanwhile at MBI X Takami POV X

"What the hell how could my son wing Miya of all people." I said as I kept looking at the computer. "Is he insane!" "Calm down Takami." "Shut up Minaka or I will kill you!"

X Back to Minato POV X

"Are you okay Miya." I said as I rubbed her back. "Yes I'm fine I'm going to finish making dinner." "Okay bye then." I said. I looked out the window then I looked down the hall where I saw Kazehana looking at me. "Why are you staring at me?" When I said that Kazehana walked up to me and put her hands on my face and said "You really do look like him. But you are opposite of him. You are caring, brave and you have more of a heart than he does. Minato you are truly a good guy." As she said that her blush started to get redder. She starts to get close to me. But then she backed away from me. Then she walked away from me. 'Was she about to kiss me? But who was she talking about?' I thought to myself. I went to have dinner with everyone. At dinner it was very quite other than Tsukiumi and Kuu fighting for who gets to feed me. I saw Miya's demon mask appear. Then she did something to piss them all off. She came up to me and said "Here Minato please have some of mine." She gave me a look like saying if you don't eat it I will kill you. So I ate the food she gave me. "It's really good Miya." I said turning my head to the side and smiling at her. Her face began to get red. 'That's for hitting my head for all those times.' I thought to myself. Then I notice Kazehana was in the back drinking a full bottle of Sake. 'Wow is she really going to drink all that.' Then out of no where Matsu pops out and Kuu got scared and screamed "GHOST!" "Kuu it's okay this is Matsu she is a nice lady okay." "Okay." Kuu said. She joined us for dinner. Then she showed us where her room was. I didn't even ask why there was a hidden door I just went along with it.

X Time Skip two weeks later X

It's been two weeks since Miya became my Sekirei. Nothing has really change other than Miya started to sleep in my room with all the others. She likes to sleep on my chest. I haven't really seen her demon mask that much. The weird thing is that they fall asleep in their own rooms but in the morning they are all in my room. Sometimes its nice to wake up surrounded by beautiful girls. I look at them and a small smile went on my face. They began to wake up and before I knew it they all left the room. Then I got dress and walked out into the living room. "Hey Miya I'm going for a walk I will call you if anything happens." "Oh okay have a good walk then." She sighed to her self. I walked out the door. I was walking down a alleyway. There I saw two girls both looking a much alike. They both have brown eyes and a brown hair. Their hair is hime styled with short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above their head, and hip-length hair at the nape of their necks. But one had larger breast than the other one. And their outfits were different. One had a pink and whit mini dress looking clothing. And the one with the smaller breast has a gray uniform with the Sekirei's crest on the back. The one in gray looked hurt and the smell of blood was in the air. So I ran over there. "Hey are you guys alright?" "Musubi is but Yume is not." She said so I looked at the she was holding the girl she was badly hurt. "Come on I know a place to go I can carry her." The girl nodded and I put the other girl on my back. I notice she was very light. So I ran to the inn I just hoped Miya could help her.

When I saw the Inn in my view I ran as fast I can. I opened the door and Musubi fallowed me into the face. I was panting from running. My head was started to get fuzzy and then it went all black.

'Whats this why do I feel so warm?' I thought to myself I started to open my eyes I saw all my Sekirei. And the two girls I saw in the alley. The one girl that was hurt put her hands around mine and said "Thank you for saving my life I am Sekirei #8 Yume and you are my fated Ashikabi." She said as she put her arms around my neck pulling my closer to her and she kissed me fully on the lips. What worried me the most was she did it in front of every one. Kazehana gave me a thumps up. Matsu was giggling to her self. Uzume was sighing to her self. Kuu looked happy cause a new family member. Miya's mask came out. And Tsunami was giving me and Yume death glares. Then a pink light glowed from her back and her wings came out from her winging. Then she let go and smiled at me and blushed. "Musubi wants Minato as a Ashikabi to." She said kissing me. This time I saw pinkish whitish light and wings appeared on her back. Tsunami had enough. "Minato how dare you kiss another in front of your wife." "Minato." Kazehana said leaning against my back tilting my head back. She put her lips on mine and kissed my softly. After we parted lips she pushed me down and put her tongue in my mouth. Her tongue rubbed against mine. She started to suck on it. "Minato!" I heard Tsunami scream my name then I felt my whole body become went and cold so did Kazehana. We were splashed with water. Miya then waked Tsunami on the heard. "No using your powers in my Inn got that." She said as her masked came out. I looked at the time it was time to go to bed what a tired some day I thought to myself. I then went to bed. And all my Sekireis snuck into my room and slept by me. My life just started to get interesting.


	8. Chapter 6 The Disciplinary Squad

Chapter 8 The Disciplinary Squad

It's been a day since I winged Kazehana, Yume and Musubi. I have wonder why Yume was hurt. When I ever tried to ask Musubi she would say "It's been a long time so Musubi can't remember." But I didn't blame her that she didn't tell me who it was that hurt Yume. I looked out my bedroom window and I saw a silver hair girl looking at me. She gave me a evil smile that made chills run down my back. Then I saw Miya go out the door with her wooden sword and pointed it at the girl. And the silver hair girl looked at me then walked away. I went down stairs to see why Miya was out there. When Miya saw me she ran up to me and hugged me. She hugged me tightly putting her head on my shoulder. I held her in my arms for a long time. She then put her head up and kissed me on my cheek. Then she walked way. "What was that about?" I said as I put my hand on my cheek and blushed. Then I looked behind me there was Matsu. "What the hell don't scare me like that Matsu." "Kekeke sorry Minato." "Hey Matsu tell everyone I'm going for a walk okay." She nodded and I walked passed her.

I walked to MBI headquarters. I look up at the headquarters and in a window I saw a girl with pink hair look down at me. Then on the roof I saw a girl with blades that looks like freddy krueger clawed gloves. A chill ran down my back. I felt like I was a deer getting hunted my lions. I could feel all three of them looking at me. Waiting for my next move. I turned away slowly and then a made a run to the Inn well I tried. The girl with the claw things came after me. She tackled me to the ground. Then I looked up and I saw the girl with the pink hair. She leaned down to me "You know you shouldn't run away from the Disciplinary Squad." Then I saw the silver haired woman stand before me. They let me get up. I brushed myself off. They all looked at me. "Who are you guys?" The silver hair woman smiled darkly at me and said "We are the Disciplinary Squad I'm Karasuba the leader." "I'm Haihane." I looked at her she looked bored as hell and wanted it to end. "I'm Benitsubasa if you look at me I will kill you." Karasuba looked at me then she smiled. "Oh my god you are Miya's ashikabi." "What are you talking about." I said. She smiled at me then kissed me the two others stand there shocked. Then before you knew it. All three of them were winged.

**I'm sorry guys that it wasn't that long. I'm running out of idea's so if anyone wants to share their idea's please tell me thank you.**


	9. Sorry Guys About this :(

Hey Guys it is me Raven-The-Dark-Lord I have desided to write it all over Again And I'll try to at least two or three chapters out every month. So I'll delate this story. And people if you want me to add someone please PM me. Or review. I'm sorry guys. I might have the new story and chapter out in a couple of days. So yeah. Sorry. But it will have the same plot and everything.


End file.
